


Полнолуние

by Oblako, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Музыка лилась по крыше. Эльфийские трели сменялись фейскими мелодиями, и Наташа никогда ещё не слышала такого виртуозного сочетания. Это должна быть очень умелая фея. На небоскрёбе посреди мегаполиса, ага, конечно.

С безоблачного неба светила полная луна. Наташа бесшумно пробиралась дальше, держась теней, пока не заметила мужскую фигуру. Эльф? Эльфов можно было встретить в городе. Но эта мелодия... Определённо, это был не рядовой Перворожденный.

Обойдя несколько препятствий, Наташа подкралась ближе.

На широком бетонном бордюре сидел агент Бартон.

Вдох удивления был еле слышен, но, конечно же, этого хватило. Лук уже был натянут и стрела смотрела ей в грудь, когда она, повинуясь странному доверию к неожиданному спасителю, сделала шаг, выходя под свет луны.

— Романофф, — прошипел Бартон, помедлил пару секунд и опустил оружие. — А на инструктаже не шутили насчёт тебя.

На это можно было только поднять бровь.

Лучник шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на стрелу в своей руке.

— Вот теперь придётся тебя убить, — пробормотал он, казалось, с сожалением.

— Серьёзно? — Наташа обошла агента по широкой дуге и тоже присела на бордюр. — После того, как ты сам вчера объяснял мне, как этот мир может стать лучше, если вместо смерти я выберу жизнь?

Бартон скривился и пожал плечами. Потом убрал лук и стрелу в колчан, но достал нож. Действительно, на таком расстоянии проще убить ножом. Но в движениях агента не было враждебности. Пока. Он снова выдохнул.

— Никто не знает.

— Что ты эльф? — спросила Наташа, чуть наклонив голову.

— Я не эльф! — Бартон покосился на неё, потом снова уставился на нож в руках.

— Вот как?

Открытая фраза не обязывала, но обволакивала. Капали секунды.

— Я не эльф, — повторил Бартон тише.

— Если ты не хо... — начала Наташа.

— Моя раса — феи, — решившись, перебил он.

Это было... непонятно.

— Но разве это не одно и то же?

— Не-а.

А вот это было невероятно. Почти.

— То есть то, что эльфы — мальчики, а феи — девочки...

— Распространённое заблуждение. Мы — социальные симбионты. И гермафродиты.

Да уж. Это требовало осмысления.

— То есть традиционные семьи состоят из двух эльфов и двух фей не из-за непрерывности исполнения обязанностей и сложных внутренних ритуалов?

— Э-э-э... Технически, как раз из-за этого. Просто ритуалы состоят не в том, в чём, как все думают, они состоят.

— Да уж, могу поспорить... И все феи, например, просто предпочитают один пол?

— Ага. У фей принято повседневную жизнь проводить в женской форме, а у эльфов — в мужской. Исторически сложилось и социально одобряется.

— А ты..?

— А я всегда хотел быть мальчиком. Терпеть не мог превращаться в девочку. Выводил родителей из себя.

— Не одобряли?

— Ещё как не одобряли. Один из эльфов считал забавным, что я больше времени провожу как мальчик. Он играл со мной, учил говорить с оружием. Правда, он тоже думал, что это — временная блажь. Сначала дети не очень-то контролируют трансформацию. Но к церемонии представления обществу все уже могут удерживать форму. Представление Истинного Облика, понимаешь? Конечно, все вокруг лучше знали, каков должен быть мой облик. И я сбежал...

— Клинт?

Погрузившийся в воспоминания Бартон запнулся, моргнул пару раз и посмотрел на Наташу.

— Я. Не скажу. Ни-ко-му. Обещаю. — Лицо профессиональной убийцы и наёмницы было привычной маской, и всё же... не совсем.

Он разглядывал её несколько секунд, потом перевёл взгляд на что-то вдалеке и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Наверное.

Клинт вернулся к ножу, который вертел в руках, теперь более расслабленно.

 

— Странно, — произнес он через некоторое время.

— Что? — спросила Наташа, когда пояснений не последовало.

— Это, — ответил Клинт. — Чувство. Чувство, когда кто-то ещё знает. Это... наверное, даже приятно. Странно.

— Угу, — кивнула Наташа в знак того, что слышит, но не обязательно понимает.

 

— Слушай, — сказала она ещё через некоторое время, — а что вообще ты делаешь здесь, на крыше? Как-то... неосторожно.

— Луна, — Клинт ткнул ножом в сторону небесного тела, и засунул наконец оружие в один из карманов, — тянет. Хочется музыки и энергии. Генетическая память, чтоб её.

— Ясно, — протянула Наташа. — Тогда может сыграешь ещё?

Он уже достал странный инструмент и приложил к губам.

Над крышей полилась музыка.


End file.
